It Never Ends
by Ketsi-aiita-n
Summary: Written by Nushi. Yuugi thought it would all be over once his Yami left, Jou is deeply confused and no one knows what Seto is thinking. Add Siegfried and things turn bad very very quickly. Warning: YAOI, rape, darkfic.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! OMG Arlena's first fic! It's so weird to be writing this stuff…I've read sooo many fanfics, but this is my first attempt at one of my own. It's YGO, of course, especially since it's my fave Anime of the moment. Anyway, I really need to thank Ketsi, for support, reading through the random crack I come up with and stuffs. Also and kinda important, _for letting me post on her account._ X3X3 huggles Anyway…onto the important stuff.

Disclaimer: Arlena does NOT, and I repeat does NOT OWN YU GI OH! Kazuki Takahashi-sama does. And being the genius man that he is deserves any and all praise you can fling his way lol.

Overall Warnings: Yaoi (that's guy on guy if you didn't know), a bit of lime (maybe lemon depending on how this goes), eventual serious angst, eventual rape, eventual darkfic, major Yuugi torture (I do love him…honest ), Brit terminology.

Chapter Warnings: Yaoi, lime, some angst.

Spoilers: end of YuGiOh, Yami's real name.

Pairings: mainly Seto/Jou, but also some Jou/Yuugi and splatterings of Atemu/Yuugi.

I'm using the Japs names, because I read the manga first and some of the dub names are annoying. So for those who don't know:

Joey Wheeler Katsuya Jonouchi

Yugi Moto Yuugi Mutou

Zigfried Von Schroeder Siegfried Von Schroider

Yami/Atemu is the same

Seto Kaiba is the same

I think that's it.

"Speech"

XXXXXX Change in POV or location or both.

_Dreams and such like are in italics._

**It Never Ends**

Chapter 1

_A hot, burning mouth trailed down his trembling, sweat slicked body. Small, sharp teeth nipped, making him cry out in longing. He arched up under the skilled hands of his lover, eagerly voicing his pleasure; hearing a low dark chuckle in response._

"_Please…" he gasped out. "Please…I need you…I want you."_

_A low purr was his only response._

"_Please!" his voice was harsh from his cries. He whined as that delicious mouth pulled away, only to be confronted with a twin set of blazing, blood red suns. He panted, staring into the eyes of his lover, his only love, the only keeper of his heart. He smiled up at the other, the bloody eyes crinkled as the other smiled back. His breath caught as his lover leaned down to whisper in his ear._

"_Sorry, Little One…" the words were soft and rumbled pleasantly into his ear, "Sorry I can't stay."_

_Suddenly the hot, hard weight that had held him, comforted him even as it aroused him, was gone, to be replaced by a chill wind that froze his bones. An aching feeling of loss swallowed his joy, stealing the warmth from his heart, and…_

…Yuugi Mutou sat up in bed gasping harshly in the wake of an arousing dream turned nightmare. He trembled and huddled in the bed covers; that even though warmed from his body heat, felt cold against his slender shaking form.

The same dream kept coming back, again and again, night after night; ever since the ceremonial battle where his darker half, the former Pharaoh he'd only ever known as Yami finally left for the afterlife he'd been denied for 3000 years. At least he'd been Yami until they'd travelled into the Pharaoh's lost memories and after many trials had finally discovered Yuugi's darker half's true name. But Yuugi could never call his Yami, Atemu. Somehow it seemed wrong to change that. The powerful, crimson eyed spirit would forever be Yami to him.

But it was only once Yami had left that the dreams had begun. He could never remember the details of the dream…more nightmare really, only a feeling of warmth and completeness that was roughly ripped away.

The nineteen-year-old turned and glanced at his alarm clock, large violet eyes widening as he saw it was only 3.25am. Yuugi groaned and ran his fingers through his highly unusual, wild, spiky hair; dark ebony tipped in magenta flaring away from gravity, a soft cherubic face surrounded by lightening bolts of gold. He was pale…almost too pale, and just slender enough to get away with it, considering his height.

Yuugi flopped back on his bed with a groan. He knew that he probably wouldn't get a huge amount of sleep now he was awake. Didn't stop him from trying of course, he had college in the morning. He groaned and attempted to smother himself in his pillow, nine o'clock lectures were creations of the Devil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Gentle warmth, comfort, soft breath, soft body, so warm under him. He moaned and sank deeper…but this wasn't right. Why was he here, why did this matter again? Soft body, warm body, why? Warm purple eyes gazed back at him, soft lips, long delicate lashes._

_Too soft, only warm? Lashes too long…too false, harsh high cries. His soul cried out for more. Purple eyes turned cold, harsh high laughter. Soft body pushing him away. This wasn't what he wanted._

_Cold purple become gentle laughing violet. High screams become lower cries. Tiny form arching up._

"_Jou…only yours," gentle warm voice, heat, love, his._

_Gentle smile, so far away. His arms were cold, where there once was heat._

_Gentle warm voice full of tears, "I'm so sorry."_

_Violet eyes glowing with tears, with sorrow._

_Violet becomes cold blue, cold glare, burning heat. HEAT!_

"Yah!"

Katsuya Jonouchi sat up with a shout, well muscled, bare chest heaving. A trembling hand pushed wild blonde off his sweaty forehead, warm brown eyes dilated in shock.

"Well that was an odd dream," he voiced out loud, his speech shaking a little. At first it had seemed to be dream about his old girlfriend Mai Kujaku. They'd had something, a very brief, sweet something. But not something that went anywhere. After going out for three weeks they'd both come to a unanimous decision that they weren't for each other. Especially since Jou apparently had very little desire to sleep with her.

Something which made his dream even more confusing. He was sure that first part was about Mai. But he didn't remember her being like that…so cold and laughing at him like that.

After that it just got worse. Violet eyes. Jou blinked… "No way," he whispered. Why was he dreaming about his best friend like that? "Yuugi?"

He stubbornly ignored the blue eyes at the end…and how they made him feel.

He flopped back and glanced at his alarm clock, "Shit," he whispered. Why did he have to wake up at 4.25am? He turned around and buried his handsome face in his pillow. Well, at least he didn't have to get up until 11am. His course was computer programming so he started at 12 tomorrow with a practical.

He smirked slightly, the Egyptology students had a lecture at 9am he knew. "Poor Yuugi," he sniggered softly. His laughter died as the memory of the dream returned. "What the hell is going on?" he whispered as he drifted off again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The cold darkness seeped into his bones, imbedding itself until he couldn't tell where he ended and it began. He stood silently, gazing into the blackness, he didn't know where he was…he didn't care._

_So cold…so very cold._

_Images of his life…of people he cared about, once, a long time ago…flitted about him, then fading away as they had...in that long ago age. Memories of hardships remembered and felt. Pain of whip, blur of exhaustion, ache of brain used too much too often and too young. Longing of forgotten love…melting away into the darkness._

_Sobs filled the blackness…empty echoes of a soul left alone in the dark too long._

_Warmth._

_Laughing brown eyes, laughing at words others say. Never at him…only ever anger for him. How he wished for those laughing brown eyes to see his way._

_So beautiful._

_Pained violet…empty cry, "I'm so sorry."_

Seto Kaiba awoke.

Sitting up in soft silk sheets, silvery blue like his dragons, he glared at the wall in front of him. Cold blue eyes cast their harsh gaze about the large, expensively furnished room. Seeing nothing amiss he flopped back down, perfectly cut chocolate coloured hair spreading around his head, low bangs falling in his eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" he growled to himself. The dream was a familiar one…the cold emptiness had always followed him. He found joy in his little brother, his smiling presence banishing the darkness from his soul during the day. But during the night hours it returned, stealing him away in its icy clutches.

For some reason he couldn't fathom, warm brown eyes were beginning to encroach in what had only ever been the darkness' domain. He couldn't understand why thoughts of the mutt eased his pain and thawed the darkness.

He couldn't understand the cry at the end.

Pushing such thoughts from his mind he glanced at the wall where his clock projected the time in stark red letters. 5.25am. He sighed sadly and began getting up. He usually got up at 6am…but he wasn't getting back to sleep now. He might even get some work done.

Wow…finished , the first part anyway . So, since this is my first attempt, some feedback would be greatly appreciated.

That's the polite way of saying pleasepleasepleaseplease review!!! Oh…and any flames will be used to break my student Halls fire health and safety rules…which will get me in trouble . So please don't.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, second chapter. It's more a first chapter though since the other one was more of a prologue. It's not really very exciting I'm afraid, this chapter is very much setting the scene. But some important stuff does happen. Ah well…you have to start somewhere .

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it. If I could buy it off Takahashi-sama, I would, but being a student and being skint…I probably won't.

Warnings: some yaoi mostly (don't like it…leave now), some strong swearing.

Pairings: Mostly Jou/Yuugi, and a bit of Seto/Jou.

Again I'm using the Japs names, because I read the manga first and some of the dub names are annoying. So for those who don't know:

Joey Wheeler Katsuya Jonouchi

Yugi Moto Yuugi Mutou

Zigfried Von Schroeder Siegfried Von Schroider

Tea Gardener Anzu Mazaki

Yami is the same

Seto Kaiba is the same

I think that's it.

"Speech"

XXXXXX Change in POV or location or both.

_Dreams and such like are in italics._

**It Never Ends**

Chapter 2

Jou bounced happily down the corridor; his practical over, and lunch eaten, he was free now till 3pm…when he had lectures till 5pm. Weaving his way easily through the writhing mass of other academics filling the grandly decorated hall. Dark panelling coated the wide, crimson carpeted corridor, decorated with pictures of previous years and various successful sports teams. Trophies filled stark glass displays, marble busts glared at laughing students and potted plants were scattered here and there, looking somewhat out of place in the midst of all the grandeur.

The University of Domino was one of the better universities in the region and they loved to let people know about it. Jonouchi felt a little out of place, and kept having to resist a carnal desire to draw spectacles on the stern faced busts and old portraits. He was just glad that the lecture theatres, computer rooms and the smaller teaching rooms were less grand.

But despite all that he still felt insanely lucky that he'd managed to receive that bursary which allowed him to come here. There was no way his father would have managed to pay the fees. Any money they both managed to earn went to feed his father's alcohol addiction and to pay off his debts. Jou was just glad that the money from his bursary went into his own account so his dad couldn't get to it.

Also coming to Domino meant he could still hang out with his best friend, Yuugi, who, thanks to his Grandpa's connections, had also managed to get a bursary to do Egyptology at the same University.

Shifting his back pack to the other shoulder Jou ducked around a potted plant, avoiding a group of girls standing and chatting in the middle of the packed hallway. Spotting a spiky, impossible head of hair off in the distant mesh of students, he leapt up on his toes and waved vigorously.

"YUUGI! HEY YUUGE!"

Large violet eyes were cast his way and a small slender arm waved a reply. Jou pushed his way through the heaving throng, just saving his tiny friend from being splattered against a panelled wall by a bunch of rowdy lads.

"Thanks, Jou," the small duellist laughed, "That's the real disadvantage of being my height."

Jou sniggered as they continued down the hall, "Yeah, maybe you should work on your presence…so then they _can't_ miss you."

He got a shove from his diminutive friend for that one. At nineteen, Yuugi _had_ grown…and was now at the somewhat respectable height of 5'5''. This, though still small…was _much_ better than the 4'10'' that he _had_ been when he first completed the Millennium Puzzle.

Jou however now stood at the much more respectable 5'11''. And therefore felt he had something of a right to tease…not much though, he _did_ value Yuugi as a friend. The blonde forcefully erased all sudden thoughts of the previous night's dream from his psyche. He did NOT like Yuugi that way. Did he?

"So…ur…where are we going?" Jou tried to tell himself that the question was _not_ an attempt to distract himself.

"Oh…I'm going to check my mail. Grandpa said that something had come for me back at the shop, and that he's sent it on to me," Yuugi replied absently.

"Ok. Cool…mind if I tag along?"

Yuugi glanced up and smiled, "Sure, the more the merrier, as they say."

They chatted absently about unimportant stuff as they strolled across the large and very green campus. Students lounged singly or in groups on the grass, on benches and under trees. It was a glorious day for late October, fluffy clouds danced in the sky and birds chattered at each other as they dodged the ever shifting groups of people. A gentle breeze drifted across campus, stirring loose clothing and tugging at Jou's t-shirt and jeans, banging his dog tag against his chest.

Their halls were quite a ways from the main department buildings, a good ten to fifteen minute walk. An ugly, square, red-brick building, it squatted, dull and imposing, but there were gardens around the back and a small, pleasant seating area in the centre of the building where it was open to the sky, a little like the hole in a doughnut. Jou followed his small friend in through the main entrance, then lounged against the wall while the other checked his pigeon hole. They both lived in the same halls, separate flats, but it was close enough to keep them happy. The halls were based around a five to a flat; sharing a kitchen, living area and bathroom. It wasn't a particularly big building, but the rooms were a decent size, and the corridors were long and winding.

Jou compared it to a rabbit warren. A leaky rabbit warren (his sink leaked).

Yuugi thought it was cosy.

Jou gazed blankly at his friend as he bent over; Yuugi's pigeon hole was near the bottom. Yuugi's fashion sense had changed little over the years. He still preferred leather, black, tight leather…Jou gulped…he was still never seen without his collar either. Sometimes the blonde could have sworn Yuugi slept in it, he was always wearing it, even at stupid hours of the night.

"Hey! Got it!"

Jou was jerked out of his thoughts by Yuugi's suddenly exclamation.

"Huh?" he looked up to see Yuugi waving a small envelope in the air. His friend suddenly leaned down to look at another alcove. "Oh! You've got one too."

"Have I?" Jou scurried over to peer into his own pigeon hole…over Yuugi's shoulder. "Oh yeah! It looks almost the same…only addressed to me." He took it out, lifted it up and peered at it. "I wonder who it's from."

"Well…let's open it and see," Yuugi laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um…Mister Kaiba sir?" the secretary peered dubiously around the door, trying to gauge her boss' mood from only the top of his head visible over his computer screen.

"What?" he snapped, not looking up.

The secretary sighed…that was not a good sign. "There's a letter for you here, sir."

Seto humphed and pointed at his In-tray. The poor woman shuffled nervously over to his desk, deposited her load, and all but ran back to her own office. Outside this office. Away from her currently…very grumpy boss.

Seto stubbornly carried on working, ignoring the letter. This lasted for all of ten minutes, at which point the lure of the unusual letter drew him in. People almost never wrote him letters; they knew he was more likely to receive it if they emailed him. People who wrote letters were usually not worth listening to, in his opinion. Especially since they consisted of fangirls' vows of adoration, complaints (which were usually addressed to the Complaints Department anyway), threats, attempts at blackmail…and other such useless things. For a letter to get through his extremely strict screening process was quite a feat. And he couldn't deny that he was intrigued.

Roughly tearing it open he blinked at the fine quality parchment neatly folded inside and the neat, elegant handwriting. Snorting softly he unfolded it carefully to read the rest of the letter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dear Yuugi Motou…" Yuugi began, reading out loud, "I cordially invite you to a private dinner at my country home, on the evening of Friday, 17th November. Please don't dress too formally my friends, for this is merely a polite meal between fellow duellists. My drivers will come to pick you up at 6.30pm and I hope to begin with the aperitifs at 7.30pm. I'm afraid I cannot tell you when it will finish…as it will take as long as it takes. I will provide you with rooms and accessories if you choose to stay the night.

"I look forward to seeing you. With all my regards, Siegfried Von Schroider."

Yuugi lowered his letter, an expression of shock on his face. "Siegfried! Why is he inviting us to dinner?"

Jou finished reading his own letter and also looked up, an expression of adorable bafflement on his face. "Who's he again?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Siegfried Von Schroider!!" Seto barked, crumpling the no doubt very expensive paper. "That bastard! He tries to destroy my company and disrupts my Grand Championship tournament…and then thinks he can just invite me to dinner!" He crumpled the letter and threw it in the waste paper basket.

He paused then and thought. If he went…he could perhaps get his _own_ revenge for what Siegfried had done to _his_ tournament. A slow dark smile spread across his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oooh! _That_ Siegfried," Jou exclaimed after Yuugi's explanation. Yuugi chuckled and shook his head at his irrepressible friend.

Jou frowned suddenly, "But…wasn't he a bit of a bastard?"

Yuugi looked slightly disapproving at Jou's choice of words, "He wasn't very pleasant to us, no…" He looked back at his letter, "But it all sounds very nice, I'm willing to give him a second chance."

Jou snorted, "You and you alone." He struck a grand pose, "Well…if you're going, then I must come also…to make sure he behaves himself."

The small one rolled his eyes, "I'm not some blushing virgin who needs to be chaperoned to the bathroom, Jou. I can take care of myself."

The blonde looked a little sheepish, "Well, maybe you're not completely hopeless," a slightly wicked smile crossed his face, "but the first part was reasonably accurate."

Yuugi turned scarlet, "Jou!" he hissed in horror giving him a sharp shove. It was true…Yuugi hadn't really dated since Yami left. And before that there was very little time for romance, saving the world tended to get in the way. But still…it wasn't something, as a nineteen year old boy at college, you really wanted to advertise. Yuugi would rather Jou kept that particular titbit of information to himself.

"Sorry Yuugi," Jou laughed, his face turned serious, "But I still don't think you should go face this guy on your own. So I'm coming too."

The spiky-haired student gave his friend a sweet smile, "Thanks, Jou. It means a lot to me." He glanced at his watch, "Oh! I need to go talk to my tutor. Catch ya later, Jou!" he called out as he ran off.

Jou waved goodbye, trying not to focus on how his stomach fluttered when his friend had smiled. Also thoroughly ignoring all thoughts on how good Yuugi's ass looked in his tight leather pants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The year slowly crawled onward…and the date for the dinner came ever closer. Jou really wasn't sure what to think of the whole thing. He really didn't like Siegfried; there was something about the tall, pinked haired, effeminate former CEO that sent shivers that could possibly be measured on the Richter scale, shattering up his spine. He hadn't trusted the man to duel fairly at the Championship (which he hadn't) and he certainly didn't trust the man with his best friend's safety.

Jou groaned and snuggled closer into his covers, where he was curled up on his bed, nursing a steaming cup off green tea. He'd picked up a taste for the traditional drink whilst at University, his father had never had the money for luxuries such as tea, and now treated it very much as a comfort drink…more so than the hot chocolate Yuugi favoured.

Jou groaned again. It seemed whatever he was thinking about, anything…his thoughts always seemed to track back to his small, spiky haired friend. His dreams continued in a similar vein…and he often woke late at night, panting, aching in more than one way; still feeling the warmth of a small body writhing beneath his own, low cries caressing his ears and warm violet eyes burning into his soul. It was getting out of hand he knew…it wasn't right for him to dream about his friend that way.

What bothered him even more was that sometimes it wasn't violet eyes he woke up to. Sometimes burning cobalt were what tore him from restful slumber. And instead of a small, soft body arching up into his, it was him reaching out for the dark heat pinning him down, a hard muscular body smelling of musk and an odd metallic tang. But that confused him; because there was no one he liked who had eyes like that, no one who had a hot body like that who could pin him down.

No one he liked.

"Oh shit," Jou whispered. There was no way! No _way_ was he dreaming about _him_! Not him! Not like that!

"No fucking way am I having wet dreams about Kaiba!" Jou growled burying himself deeper into his cushions.

A buzz on the intercom broke him out of his angry thoughts. Stumbling out of bed…trying not to throw his precious tea across the room (it didn't come cheap), he grabbed the phone handset on his way to say hello to the floor, courtesy of the blanket wrapped round his ankle.

"OW!" he announced as his greeting, as the floor said hello back…painfully.

"Jou? Are you alright?" Yuugi's worried voice came across line, crackly, the phone weren't that good.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine," Jou said waving his hand dismissively, arranging himself so he was propped up on his elbows, acting as though he was supposed to be there. Even though there was no one to see him fall.

"Um…ok. If you say so," it was clear Yuugi didn't believe him. Smart boy that one. "So are we still on for tonight?"

Jou blinked, tonight? Oh yeah! He was going to go up to Yuugi's room and they were going to watch a DVD on his friend's laptop. Curled up, on his bed, together. Jou mentally groaned. There was no way his hormones were going to let this lie. He'd be lucky if he only ended up with a hard-on.

"Um…yeah, we're still on. I'll just get myself something to eat and then I'll come straight up," Jou smacked himself on the head. Yes…he was that masochistic.

"Ok!" Yuugi chirped brightly, "I'll see you in a short while. Try not to blow up the kitchen making something edible." There was a short giggle and Yuugi hung up before Jou could respond to that.

"Grrr! I'm going to kill him for that!" Jou muttered to himself, dragging himself painfully to his feet. He then froze as several ways he could 'kill' Yuugi presented themselves to him, courtesy of his traitorous brain. Suppressing a moan, Jou shoved those thoughts from his mind and slammed the handset back in its holder, which shook and wobbled, almost threatening to fall.

There was no doubt about it…Jou sighed. He'd fallen…fallen for his best friend. And fallen _hard_. Jou groaned and brushed a wave of spun gold from his eyes, then froze again. But…did that also mean he was beginning to fall for Kaiba too?

Jou shook his head, no…no way. He couldn't fall for that pompous bastard. Not even if he was hot as hell, with the most gorgeous eyes ever seen, and really adorably obsessed with his brother and…SHIT!! He _had_ fallen for Kaiba.

Wank! Wank! Wank! He was really in love! With two people! With two _guy_ people!!

Jou scrubbed both hands through his hair…as though he was trying to abrade the traitorous thoughts right out of his head. But he knew that wasn't going to happen.

He decided to deal with it later…snuggled up next to Yuugi…and went to get something to eat. He was _not_ going to blow up the kitchen!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jou was warm, he was comfy, and Yuugi had fallen asleep on him. They'd settled down to watch a DVD as planned, he wasn't sure what film it was, something about Snakes…and a plane; but he'd pretty much lost interest the moment Yuugi had first started leaning on him. Jou had suddenly become fascinated by the way the small duellist's eyelashes kept fluttering as he tried to stay awake, and ended up paid little or no attention to the film. He was turning 'staring at someone without appearing that you're staring' into an art form. Or at least he hoped so, since Yuugi hadn't said anything.

Considering how tired Yuugi appeared, Jou was quite impressed by how long the small one managed to stay conscious before finally dropping his head against Jou's arm and falling completely asleep.

Jou on the other hand was having a hard time staying still. The reasons for this was compound. He didn't want to move because it would wake Yuugi up…and he looked absolutely adorable like this, so Jou didn't want to change that. Also…Yuugi looked absolutely adorable like this…so Jou was having a 'hard' time not jumping him then and there.

Yuugi snuffled and nuzzled at his arm. Jou closed his eyes and groaned. This was bad…very, very bad. He finally moved.

Shifting as gently as possible, he slowly lifted Yuugi's head so that the little one's head was now resting against his collar bone, and he could get that arm around his shoulders. This was now much more comfortable, it was also much more intimate…but Jou was going to ignore that.

He looked up at the screen, only to see the credits rolling. He blinked; he'd managed to spend an entire film just looking at Yuugi. He didn't know whether to be impressed with himself…or horrified and embarrassed.

But the film was now over…along with his excuse to be Yuugi's pillow. Jou sighed…he was going to have to wake him up now. He knew there was stuff his friend wanted to do before lessons tomorrow; so as much as he would just like to lie Yuugi down and then flee as fast as humanly possible, he couldn't. Wincing internally he gently shoved Yuugi with his shoulder, "Hey, you gotta get up now…hey, Yuugi."

Yuugi grumbled and snuggled closer. Jou just rolled his eyes, and gave him a firmer shove, "Hey! Yuuge! Get up!"

"Huh? Wha-?" Yuugi sat up blinking blearily; he scrubbed vigorously at his eyes, "Jou? What time is it?"

Jou's stomach was presently playing cat's cradle with his intestine, so for a moment he couldn't respond. As adorable as a sleeping Yuugi was…a just woken up Yuugi had twice the impact. Jou wondered absently if Yuugi was aware of his own cuteness factor…or if this was all for real.

Yuugi had asked him a question. He stammered a belated reply, "Oh! Um…it's ten to twelve…wasn't there stuff you wanted to do?"

"Oh… Yeah…there was. Did I fall asleep on you?" Yuugi blushed and ducked his head.

"Oh…um…yeah, it's ok though, I didn't mind," Jou was quick to reassure him. "You were kinda tired."

"Yeah…I've not been sleeping to good recently," Yuugi mumbled, rubbing his eyes again.

"Really? Why?"

"It doesn't matter," Yuugi waved it off, "Was the film good?"

"Um…" oh shit, what was he supposed to say to that? That he hadn't been paying attention because he'd been watching the small one sleep? Probably not a good idea. "It was ok," Jou hoped that evasive reply would placate his friend.

Fortunately Yuugi was still half asleep, "Oh…that's good."

"I should go…we both have to get up early tomorrow," Jou said firmly, trying to play the responsible one.

"Good point, I'll see you tomorrow then," Yuugi managed a small smile that just managed to break through a monstrous yawn.

Jou chuckled, "Sure, Yuuge. You try and get some sleep now, ok?"

Yuugi nodded past another yawn and gave him a small wave. Jou smiled back as he let himself out.

Jou hurried back to his own room, to shower, distantly hoping that a cold shower might help him sleep.

Please review…pretty please…pretty please with sugar on top?


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter people! I'm doing well, ne? Don't worry, there IS some actual plot in this chapter… (all cheer).

Disclaimer: If I owned them do you really think I'd be in debt? Nope…still don't own them.

Warnings: Jou swearing (he has such a potty mouth in this) and yaoi (don't like it, leave).

Pairings: Jou/Yuugi and some more Seto/Jou

Again I'm using the Japs names, because I read the manga first and some of the dub names are annoying. So for those who don't know:

Joey Wheeler Katsuya Jonouchi

Yugi Moto Yuugi Mutou

Zigfried Von Schroeder Siegfried Von Schroider

Tea Gardener Anzu Mazaki

Yami is the same

Seto Kaiba is the same

I think that's it.

"Speech"

XXXXXX Change in POV or location or both.

_Dreams and such like are in italics._

**It Never Ends**

Chapter 3

It was late afternoon of the special dinner and fortunately both boys had the afternoon off. Presently Jou sat in Yuugi's room watching in extreme amusement, as his small friend dashed around the room in an almost female panic whilst trying to find something to wear.

"Um…Yuuge? Calm down…it's not _that_ important," Jou said, trying to hide his sniggers and not gawk at all that pale skin that appeared and disappeared at random intervals. "He said it wasn't formal."

"But I have to make a good impression," Yuugi whined, slightly out of breath from all his running around, despite the small room size.

Jou rolled his eyes, "It's just dinner…not a fucking interview."

"Jou, don't swear," Yuugi said absently whilst burrowing into a pile of already discarded clothing. Most of it was tight and black, Jou noticed absently.

"I can swear if I want to," he huffed. Jou had already showered and changed, now wearing dark jeans, a tight, white tank top and a comfy leather jacket. He had taken more care with his appearance; he'd attempted to tame his hair and was wearing his most expensive cologne.

"Ah ha!" Yuugi shouted triumphantly waving a pair of leather pants in the air.

Jou blinked, "Is that what you were looking for?"

Yuugi nodded happily as he rummaged for something to go with it.

Jou cocked his head to one side and shot his friend a baffled look, "Yuugi, its black, and its leather. I think _all_ of your trousers are black and leather. Why did you just spend half an hour hunting for possibly the most common piece of clothing in your wardrobe?"

Yuugi chucked a couple of decorated tops on the bed and stared at Jou, "But these are my _special_ pair of black leather trousers."

Jou studied the article in question, "Yuugi…its black and its leather, what's so special about it?"

Walking over to him, Yuugi shoved the tag under Jou's nose, "It's from Prada," he said proudly.

Jou looked at the label, then at Yuugi, then the label again, "Yuugi…are you sure you're a guy?"

Yuugi rolled his eyes at the other, "Jou, who was my only best friend for the first fifteen years of my life?"

"Ur…Anzu?"

"Exactly…and what do girls like her love doing the most?"

"…Shopping?"

"So what do you think I ended up doing every Saturday for the first fifteen years of my life?"

"Oh! Shopping!"

"Right! That's why I know the location of every major clothing brand in both Domino and all surrounding cities."

Jou blinked, "Man...That sucks."

Yuugi shrugged, "Comes in handy if I need something new. Now could you either leave or turn around."

Jou looked up from…other places, "Huh?"

"Jou, I need to get changed."

"Oh…right," Jou turned around. "Why do you need me to turn around? You're wearing your boxers right?"

Behind him Yuugi snorted indignantly, "Yeah! Like I can wear underwear with these trousers."

Jou momentarily forgot to breathe. Shit! Yuugi had no underwear on! Did he always go around with no underwear? Or was it just these trousers? Jou brain spun out so many thoughts about this revelation…and so many things to _do_ with this revelation that he actually felt dizzy. Then again…that might be to do with the blood rush to places other than his brain. Shit!

After a bit of rustling and grunting, as Yuugi forced his way into his pants and finally got round to putting a top on, the tiny duellist paused to grab his deck and duel disk, shoving them into a rucksack.

"What the hell's that for?" Jou questioned.

Yuugi looked up and shrugged, "Just in case, really."

Jou dropped it, knowing he wasn't getting any more than that.

It was now 6.15pm. They had 15 minutes to get to where Siegfried's driver had agreed to pick them up.

Hurrying alongside Yuugi down halls and corridors and out into the brisk, late autumn air, Jou was vaguely aware of his friend yanking on a cream jacket. Oddly it went well with the generally black ensemble, and since when was Jou so interested in clothes? Well, to be fair…Yuugi's clothes…but the point was basically the same, minus the action plan to remove said clothes.

Jou resisted the urge to beat himself over the head with a nearby potted plant. This was insane…how had Yuugi not noticed anything? Jou was fairly sure he'd gawked enough to make anyone ill at ease, but his small friend seemed oblivious. Yuugi couldn't be _that_ innocent…surely?

Finally greeting the driver…the two of them pilled, gasping into the back of the suave, black vehicle.

"Oooh! Leather seats!" Yuugi cooed, petting them.

Jou shot him an odd look, "You really like leather, don't you?

Yuugi blushed, but tried to defend himself nevertheless, "I think it's pretty," he said firmly, "Plus it looks sophisticated."

Jou chuckled, "Whatever."

They spent most of the forty-five minute journey exploring the inside of the limo. They pressed every button they could find, no doubt driving the driver up the wall… and Jou had dibs on all the red buttons.

They almost missed the grand entrance to Seigfried's current residence.

It was pretty much a traditional European mansion. Immaculately gardened grounds were enclosed by a high, decorated pale sandstone wall. The main gate was high tech and looked a little out of place next to the fierce gargoyles leering from the gate posts. The driver swiped his card and the gates opened smoothly, allowing them entry into the inner sanctum.

Large sweeping lawns were neatly striped, bordered by formerly brightly coloured flower beds, now deadened by the season. Trellises crawling with fragrant climbers, covered decorative pathways which lead to chuckling marble fountains. Everything about the gardens clearly announced that this was the abode of someone with an awful lot of cash.

The house did a much better job of that though. The huge building with its two sweeping wings and Greek pillared porch…more like that of an old museum than someone's home, sat squarely in the centre of the large grounds. The large bricks, now greyed with age, were tightly packed and seemed to stubbornly ignore the persistent ivy crawling up the sides, to coat the stern building in green. Large windows glared accusingly down at all who dared near their abode.

But Yuugi and Jou were too entertained by their discoveries to take much notice of this. They were barely aware of the drive up the gravel driveway that slashed a pale scar in the greenery of the lawns and up to its circular path by the extravagant porch.

They almost fell out of the limo once they'd realised they'd arrived, laughing and leaning on each other, gasping for breath. They'd been somewhat startled by what some of the buttons actually did.

"Why…?" Jou gasped out, "Why…would Siegfried have a button in his limo…that…that sent an electric charge up…the driver's seat!?"

Yuugi, practically crying with laughter was barely able to talk, let alone answer, and could only shake his head.

"Well…it appears small things_ do_ amuse small minds," came a low drawl from somewhere to their right.

Both boys eeeped and jumped in unison to face that direction. Yuugi gasped, "Seto Kaiba!" His tall, cobalt-eyed former rival merely smirked in response.

"Siegfried's standards must be dropping…not that they were very high in the first place…if he's inviting you two," his posture was relaxed against what appeared to be his own limo, but his eyes were sharp and flittered between the two students.

Yuugi sighed…Seto used to hold the small duellist in very high regard…but with Yami leaving, and Yuugi focusing more on school work in order to get into university, Seto no longer cared. Of course, he'd never thought much of Jou in the first place.

Yuugi glanced up at Jou and frowned at the lack of response. By now Jou would usually be screaming insults, defending both his and Yuugi's honour and generally shaking his fists and making a scene. His current silence worried the small one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto smirked calmly at the other two boys…at least on the outside. Inside he was swearing furiously. Their presence could cause serious problems for his plan for revenge…particularly since he was pretty sure Yuugi especially wouldn't be too pleased, and would probably try and stop him.

He gazed thoughtfully at the blonde puppy. He wasn't quite sure when mutt had become puppy…possibly sometime around him becoming a permanent fixture in his dreams. It seemed to suit him…the way he followed Yuugi around like a lost little puppy. Seto eyes narrowed fractionally at the thought of how much Jou seemed to care for his small friend. It bothered him greatly that his attitude in his dreams seemed to be bleeding into his waking mind.

The light and warmth of the blonde boy was slowly thawing the darkness he'd held in his heart since Gozaburo's brutal upbringing. The darkness had only ever really appeared in his dreams…but Jou was beginning to make even that go away. He was even starting to act more courteously towards his subordinates…he was fairly sure his secretary wanted to have his head examined. Seto had no idea _how_ Jou was doing this…since he hadn't seen the pup since high school nearly a year ago.

For some reason his thoughts kept drifting to Jou, at the most stupid moments too, and it made him feel better. Seto's scowl deepened…now, in the pup's presence, he was feeling generally happier than he had for a very very long time. The pup had softened him, without even being there, and Seto wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Seto and Jou just gazed at each other for some time. Their thoughts following a startlingly similar path.

Jou was wondering why just looking at the CEO was making him feel slightly giddy. He kept wanting to run over and cuddle up to him…which really wasn't normal behaviour for him. Memories of cold blue eyes, suddenly warming him, warm, callused hands stroking him, of waking up gasping, filled him. He _really_ wanted Seto Kaiba. There was just no denying it.

Jou frowned…but where did that leave Yuugi? He really couldn't think with Seto standing there…looking so…damn…_dashing_ his impossible white trench coat, gazing at him. At _him_? Jou could feel his insides slowly dissolving. Maybe if he waited long enough, his stomach acid would eat through all his tissues and kill him…then he wouldn't have to try and figure out exactly what…and _who_…he wanted.

Seto and Jou gazed at each other silently for a very long time…not speaking. Yuugi glanced between them a couple of times; he chuckled softly. He'd wondered how long it would take…possibly the two most stubborn people he'd ever known…to figure out the nature of the deep bond between them.

"Velcome to my humble home," the irritating and overly cheerful voice cut through everyone's thoughts. They all jumped and turned to face the tall, pink-haired man who greeted them. His long odd-coloured hair flowing behind him, his pink, tailored suite wrapping his lithe, graceful form.

"Siegfried," Yuugi said, trying to smile openly, "so…ur…good to see you."

Both Jou and Seto snorted in unison then glared at each other for apparently stealing _their_ response.

"So nice to everyone getting along," Siegfried purred. He gestured grandly at the large building behind him. "Shall we enter and begin this delightful evening?"

"Fine, whatever," Seto drawled, pulling away from his limo and striding sternly up the steps.

Jou shrugged and Yuugi said, "Sure!" They swiftly followed Kaiba… not really wanting to be left alone with this man.

Siegfried smirked and followed them into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As creepy as Siegfried could sometimes be, Jou couldn't fault the man's hospitality as he gazed upon the truly spectacular spread.

The night had begun in one of the mansion's many lounges, one located on the ground floor and as they later found, quite close to the dining room they would be using later. The décor was grand, but warm. Squashy, burgundy leather armchairs and sofas were artistically arranged about the room, resting on either dark, varnished oak or richly patterned, deep rugs.

A warm fire blazed in the huge marble fireplace, its light reflecting off gold furnishings and adding to the fake, electric candles of the chandelier hanging from above and those in sconces hanging from the swirling red patterned wallpaper.

Jou guzzled happily at expensive wine while trying to avoid talking to either Kaiba or Siegfried. Siegfried because he creeped the hell out of the golden puppy, and Kaiba because Jou no longer felt as if he could trust himself around the outwardly cold CEO.

So he stood by Yuugi, who sipped cautiously at his fine chardonnay and watched the proceedings. Siegfried and Seto appeared to be talking amiably by the fire, the fluttering light dancing across their features. But to Jou's eye, where the warm light gently stroked and highlighted Seto's fine features, it made the German CEO look even creepier.

Shuddering he turned to his friend, "Hey, Yuuge, this wine is good stuff, why sip and waste it?"

Yuugi glanced up and the other and winced as yet another glassful of wine disappeared, "Because wine can be quite strong, and goes to your head really quickly. Don't drink it like beer, Jou."

Jou shrugged and shot him a cocky smile, "Why not? It's not like we're driving…come on, let loose a little will ya?"

The small one sighed and studied his glass, "I don't know, something about this smells funny." He glanced up at the two by the fire, "Why is Seto here? Why just us three?"

Jou frowned at his friend, "If you didn't like it…why come in the first place?"

Yuugi looked up but before he could answer the butler entered and announced the dinner served.

So…here they were…in a grand, pale blue decorated dining hall, two fireplaces this time, many more fake candles scattered about, and facing an enormous long table groaning under the weight of food.

Jou could only sit in his place opposite Yuugi and drool. With Seto at one end and Siegfried at the other they were all pretty scattered around the table, but Jou had Yuugi there.

He wasn't really planning on talking anyway. With roasts of every conceivable sort, from pheasant to suckling pig to a whole flank of beef, the heavy meaty scent filled the air. Mountains of roast potatoes, parsnips, carrots, squash, along with Yorkshire puddings and plates filled with boiled peas, broccoli, suede, all sorts of beans and sauces from mint to bread to gravies…there was very little for anyone to not like.

"Very impressive," Seto growled from his end of the table, Yuugi and Jou could only nod mutely while Siegfried smirked.

"I'm glad you like it, Mr. Kaiba," The pink-haired man drawled, "Please, dig in, my dear friends," he added with a wave of his hands.

"Don't mind if I do!" Jou exclaimed, reaching for the nearest roast, which happened to be goose.

For a while only the contented sound of munching could be heard. Seto and Siegfried ate with a delicate precision as 'benefited their station'…or so they liked to believe. Jou on the other hand was devouring everything in sight. Piles of food appeared and disappeared on his plate at alarming rates. He only paused to breathe when refilling his plate. Seto didn't know whether to be alarmed or to burst out laughing, his Puppy was doing rather admirably at cleaning Siegfried out. The expression on the pink-haired man's face was well worth seeing Jou look a little silly.

Yuugi picked cautiously at his food…something was off. There was an ache in his stomach and he really didn't like the way Siegfried was gazing at the brunet at the opposite end of the table. The look was predatory and unnerving, it made the small duellist tremble. Siegfried caught him staring and sent him such a look of smug contempt that Yuugi was surprised he didn't bolt.

Eventually Jou finished and sat back with a satisfied sound, rubbing a more than slightly distended stomach. "Wow…man. That was some _good_ grub!"

"I'm glad you think so," Siegfried purred, "Since it may well be the last meal you have."

He snapped his fingers.

Before that sunk in and anyone could react, big butch _armed_ guards flooded the room, yanking Seto and Jou from their seats. Startled shouts and cries echoed of the walls along with harsh barked instructions. Imprisoning Seto and Jou in a ring of dangerous weaponry the guards looked to their master for instructions.

Siegfried looked up from where he restraining a struggling Yuugi from leaping to offer what aid he could to his friends. Siegfried smirked, not that the small one could do very much, his guards were ordered to shoot any such behaviour. Which would be a shame…he'd much rather that Yuugi stay alive.

For the moment at least.

"Now," his delicate cultured voice rang out, "Listen up, you fools, I have a proposition for you. You have no choice in this matter. The only person with a choice to make," he looked down with an unpleasant smile on his face, "is little Yuugi here."

Aren't I mean to end it here giggles and rubs hands this is where things start getting interesting.


End file.
